This invention relates to delivery systems for multiple component pharmaceutical preparations.
Many pharmaceutical preparations must be distributed as two or more separate components which can only be combined shortly before administration of the preparation, usually because the combined preparation is subject to rapid deterioration or otherwise unstable, and the components are only stable when stored separately. Typically at least one component of such a preparation is a liquid which acts as a solvent, diluent or carrier for the other component.
Traditionally such preparations have been prepared shortly before administration by taking one component packaged in a conventional pharmaceutical vial having a neck closed by a penetrable elastomeric stopper secured to a neck of the vial by a cap, taking a second liquid component in a hypodermic syringe, injecting the second component into the vial through the stopper, swilling the vial impaled on the syringe to dissolve, dilute or suspend the first component in the second component, and aspirating the combined components back into the syringe by withdrawing its plunger. This procedure requires a degree of dexterity, is subject to the errors commonly associated with manual on-site preparation of pharmaceuticals, and may compromise sterility. If a third component is used, the procedure must be repeated.
In endeavours to overcome these problems, many proposals have been made for systems to provide prepackaged two component pharmaceuticals, but these tend to suffer from one or more problems of their own such as complex and expensive structure requirements for specialized filling equipment, complex manipulation at the time of use, and often most serious of all, a heavy burden in time and expense in obtaining regulatory approval for a new product.
A further factor which may influence the practicability of a delivery system arises when one of the components of the system needs to be pure injectable water. Substantial difficulties arise in providing prefilled containers, including prefilled syringes, containing injectable water, due to a dearth of container material and structures within which such highly purified and sterile water can maintain its stability to a sufficient degree for the necessary regulatory approvals to be obtained. On the other hand, injectable water is available, with the necessary approvals, in conventional pharmaceutical vials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,867 (Killinger) utilizes a tubular assembly incorporating a double ended cannula, into which two pharmaceutical vials are pressed in order to combine components in the two vials. The system requires that one of the vials is under vacuum or pressure, and merely results in a vial containing the combined product, which must still be transferred to a syringe for administration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,373 (Paulson) discloses an arrangement utilizing two cartridges in tandem for packaging a two component pharmaceutical, utilizing an intermediate assembly incorporating a double ended needle, which penetrates the piston of one cartridge and neck stopper of the other. The arrangement cannot utilize a standard pharmaceutical vial.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,082 (Lindberg) also requires two syringes in tandem for combining a two component pharmaceutical, as well as specialized auxiliary pistons in the syringes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,971 (Bocquet et al) discloses apparatus for transferring liquid through a cannula from a flexible container to dissolve a pharmaceutical, and returning the solution to the flexible container. The system is dependent upon manipulation of a frangible closure through the flexible container and could not be used to transfer liquid from a syringe to a pharmaceutical vial and back again.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,214 (Kolber et al) discloses a combination of a vial assembly, a syringe assembly, and an adapter for attaching the vial assembly to the syringe assembly so that a liquid constituent may be transferred from the syringe to the vial and the admixed compounds returned to the syringe. A special vial and special syringe are required, and indeed the system is predicated upon the use of a proprietary vial assembly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a delivery system for two component pharmaceuticals which is economical to manufacture, easy to manipulate, and can minimize regulatory burdens.
According to the invention, there is provided an activation assembly for preparing a prefilled syringe from separately prepackaged components of a multicomponent pharmaceutical preparation, the assembly comprising a two part tubular body; the body defining in a first part a first cylindrical recess at one end of a diameter to receive, as a sliding fit, a discharge end of cylindrical body of a protosyringe at which end is located a closure, broachable on activation of the protosyringe, the recess also receiving a substantial portion of the cylindrical body of the protosyringe, which contains a first, liquid component of the pharmaceutical preparation and which is provided at its opposite end with a piston displaceable longitudinally of the cylindrical body and forming a hermetic seal therewith; a second cylindrical recess defined in the other end of the tubular body by a second detachable part to receive a cap securing a penetrable closure at the neck of the pharmaceutical vial containing a second component of the pharmaceutical preparation; the tubular body defining in said first part a passage connecting the cylindrical recesses; a hub movable longitudinally of the tubular body within the passage;
a cannula extending longitudinally of the tubular body from said hub to a distal end directed towards the second recess; a penetrable shield member covering the distal end of the cannula and located to contact a penetrable closure of a pharmaceutical vial inserted in the cylindrical recess, and a hollow cylindrical overcap concentric with the hub assembly and located within the tubular body in the first cylindrical recess, the overcap being connected to the hub to limit movement of the latter into the passage; the depth of the cylindrical recesses, the length of the passage connecting the recesses, the extent of the cannula from the hub, and the location of the overcap i the first cylindrical recess being such that upon a protosyringe received in the first cylindrical recess and a vial received in the second recess being displaced towards each other, the overcap is displaced onto the discharge end of the protosyringe and the hub moves longitudinally so that the cannula penetrates the penetrable shield member and the penetrable closure of the vial to place the cap of the protosyringe and the vial in fluid communication through the cannula;
wherein the protosyringe and the vial can be driven directly towards each other to effect penetration of the shield member and the penetrable closure of the vial, wherein a portion of the hub supporting the cannula is separately formed and detachable from the hub assembly, the hub assembly having a luer on which said separately formed portion is releasably lodged, and wherein means is provided within the detachable part of the tubular assembly to detain, within the tubular assembly, said one end of the cannula when the cannula is driven into a position into a position penetrating the cap of the pharmaceutical vial.
Two terms used in the preceding paragraph and elsewhere in this specification and the appended claims require mention. A xe2x80x98protosyringexe2x80x99 is an assembly intended to form the basis of a prefilled syringe but requiring the addition of components to form a complete syringe. At minimum, it includes a cylindrical body containing at least a component of a pharmaceutical product, the body being closed at one end by a broachable closure and being at an opposite end with a piston connected to or provided with means for connection to an activating plunger so that the latter may be used to displace the contents of the body. Protosyringes include bottomless vials as described in my U.S. Pat. No 5,364,369; cartridges; and prefilled syringes requiring at least addition of an overcap as defined below and introduction of a further component of the pharmaceutical product to provide a ready to use syringe. An xe2x80x98overcapxe2x80x99 is a cap adapted to be lodged on the cap of a protosyringe and providing means for supporting a needle or other instrumentality through which contents of a syringe formed from the protosyringe may be discharged. In some instances, a complete prefilled syringe itself may be used as a protosyringe if it has a luer connection closed by a cap of penetrable material over which an overcap may be received.
The invention also extends to the combination of such an assembly with a protosyringe and/or pharmaceutical vials already engaged in their associated cylindrical recesses. If the protosyringe is already engaged in the first cylindrical recess, its free end may be covered by a removable cap to prevent accidental projection into the cylindrical bottom resulting in premature actuation of the assembly. When a protosyringe or vial is preengaged in its cylindrical recess, the associated sealing member in the assembly is in resilient contact with the penetrable closure of the vial in areas concentric with the cannula so as to help maintain sterility of areas of the sealing members and closures intended to be penetrated by the cannula.
The hub assembly and a modified overcap may also be utilized in conjunction with a protosyringe or pharmaceutical vial to provide alternative delivery systems for pharmaceuticals contained in the protosyringe or vial.
Further features of the invention will be apparent from the following description of embodiments of the invention.